Why did I fall in Love with You?
by JennyCasado
Summary: What happends when a foreigner visits Korea and enters the life of Park Yuchun? Not only does he fall in love with her. There's a little problem. . . she's engaged to be married. He has 1 month to make her change her mind. Will he be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1: Life

A/N: This a fanfiction about Park Yuchun. I have no intensions to make it look or act as if I know him in real life, because I don't. This fanfiction includes fictional characters and non-ficntional characters.

Why did I fall in Love with You?

Finally senior in High school!

Yuchun thought this day would have never come !

But finally it was here! He was a bit nervous but he had all his friends in the same school, he was just nervous about the classes, all his friends were saying that senior classes would be hard!

"Yuchunah! Come on and eat breakfast, hurry! You'll be late for school!" His mom yelled.

"Ye , Omma!" He said, gathering his stuff and shoving it in his bookpack. Then running to the kitchen.

After he finished eating his peanut butter and jelly toast and coffee, he hurried out of the house and straight for school.

"Good luck Yuchunah in your first day of senior year!" His mother said as she waved goodbye.

He was walking to school, same path, same houses, same people, nothing had change.

He didn't quite understand why nothing had change, things were always the sam-

His thoughts were intorrupted by the force of someone that had bumped into him and knocked him to the floor , hitting his head in the process.

"Aishhh! What the?" He said massaging his head where it was hurting, and as he looked up,

a girl. Not just any girl. The really pretty girl. His thoughts ended when she spoked.

"Oh aigo! I'm so sorry, I was distrated and in a hurry" - The girl said

Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't you look to the ahead? She thought while hitting her head with her hand in frustrated matter.

Yuchun looked up at her, still hypnotized by her beauty, it was then that he looked to the floor, and saw all his books all laying around the floor, looking like a crazy mess. It was only then, that he got mad, and stood up.

"Ya! What were you thinking? You need to look ahead or-" He stopped speaking

The girl got up and looked at him. She looked at him with her pretty face, her eyes watering.

"I'm so sorry mister, it wasn't my intention to knock you down to the floor" She said looking straight at his eyes.

And then he was lost, in he eyes. Then suddenly he didn't know how to speak, or how to react for that matter.

"YA! It's okay, I'm okay. It's not a big deal, but please be careful next time, you might get hurt!" Aish! Stupid , stupid, stupid! Why did I say that? I don't even know her! I don't care what happends to her! I sound like I like her! And I don't! Aishhh! What's wrong with me... it's just that she's so pretty and small, that it makes me what to protect her. Ani, ANI! Stop it!

And with his mind arguing, he got his books , gather them and shoved them in his bookbag, turned around and continue walking to school.

"Ya!" Said the girl while running to catch up with him.

She stood infront of him, and looked up at him.

"We didn't introduced ourselves. My name is Jung HeeJu" She said smiling up at him.

He was tall, very tall. So tall that even if she stood on her tip toes she wouldn't reach to even to his shoulders. But the more she looked at him, the more she started to see that he was a very attractive, his face was so clean, and eyes so cute!

"Ya! Are listening to me? I said my name is Park Yuchun. But you looked like you weren't listening. you just looked at me. Oh! Are you going to school as well?" He asked.

"Uh? Oh! yeah, I'm going to school." She said and looked down to see the time. 5 minutes to get to school! Aigo! What am I going to do! I can't be late for school on the first day!Aghhh! Stupid, stupid, stupid HeeJussi! She was so frustrated and irritated with herself right now.

" Ya! Come on! We have to hurry!" And she grabbed her hand and ran to school.

She was shocked that he would grab someone's hand. Or better said, someone whom he didn't know.

But she liked the feel of his hand on her hand.

And she wondered, who is Park Yuchun?

We did make it on time after all.

And as we walked in the school, all the girls were giving me dirty looks.

I felt intimidated, well because they looked as if they wanted to kill me.

"HeeJu, where is your first class?" Yuchun asked

"Uh? Oh,, it's this one" She said pointing at the classroom in the corner of the hallway.

"Oh! I have that class as well!" He said excited to know she was going to be in the same classroom as him.

"Come on, lets go in" He said and grabbed her hand and entered the class.

They sat next to each other.

And as they were sitting there, waiting for the teacher to come in the room.

She started thinking,,,, did Yuchun have a fan club? Was he the cutest boy in school?

There was no dought that he was the most attractive guy she had ever seen, but he sure had some nasty attitude at times.

The class went by, and so did the hours.

It was almost time to go back home.

They were in the lunch room, and a guy came and sit by her.

She looked up, and he was a familiar face.. had she seen him before?

"You don't remember me, do you?" The guy asked.

"Uh,, anieyo. Who are you? You seem familiar." She said.

"I'm Yunho, remember elementary school?" He said with a smile

"OH! Yunhossi! It's been years! Where were you? Did you moved from Busan?" She asked giving him a small hug.

"Ye, I moved to Seoul, and then came back. I missed my home town!" He said laughing

"But tell me HeeYussi, what have you been doing? Hows omma and appa?" He asked

"Oh everything is fine, same old same old." She said.

Suddendly she turned her head to see Yuchunah. Who had an angry expression in his face.

Could be jealous because I'm talking to Yunho? Ani, it's not like I like him, or he likes me.

We are just friends.

"Ya! HeeJussi!" Some one called out her name.

She turned around to see who she was, olny to see her best friend, MinKyeong.

"Kyeongah! Aigo! I'm so happy to see you! Finally^^" She said.

"Ya! You thought I was going to leave you in this school alone? Ani!" MinKyeong said as she hugged HeeYu.

"Kyeongah! But tell, how was summer?" HeeJu asked.

"I went on vacation to Jejudo with my parents and sister. And oh! I made a penpal! Her name is Liliana and lives in Cuba, she's so nice and very pretty!" Minkyeong said

" A penpal? " Yunho asked.

"Ya~ Ya! I want to see her! I want to be friends with her too you know?" She said laughing

The bell ringed to go to go home and I was looking everywhere for Yuchun, but no sign of him.

"Come on guys, lets start walking and go home" Yunho said to the girls.

And as they were walking Yuchun appeared.

"Ya! MinKyeong~ wait for me!" He said

"Kyeongah? How do you know Yuchunah? HeeJu whispered in Minkyeong's ear.

"We went to the same middle school" She back to HeeJu.

"Yunho this is my friend Yuchun" MinKyeong said

"And this is my best friend HeeJu" Minkyeong said

"Ye, I know her, she bumped into me this morning, she's clumpsy isnt she?" Yuchun asked MinKyeong

And as MinKyeong and Yuchun laughed a little, HeeJu got irritated.

That Jerk! HeeJu thought.

He's so mean!

"HeeJussi, don't mind them, it was a little joke" Yunho said giving her a gentle smile

And she felt better, Yunho was so nice and very cute

"Kyeongah, tell me again about your penpal? What was her name? Liliana?" HeeJu asked

"Ye, her name is Liliana. " MinKyeong said smiling

"When is she coming to visit Korea?" Yuchun asked very curious like

"I don't know,, I think when she graduates from High school." MinKyeong said.

And they all seperated heading for their house, but HeeJu and Yuchun were going the same path.

"How was your first day?" Yuchun asked

"It was fine, how was yours?" She asked

"Same, nothing special" He said

"Well I will see you tomorrow HeeJussi." Yuchun said and continued walk to his house.

Why didn't he look at me?

Park Yuchun,, why are you so difficult to figure out?


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Her

And like that, 2 years passed.

And Yuchun and HeeJu became great friends.

But HeeJu fell strange feelings for Yuchun, and never told him.

Because she didn't know how he felt.

Then there was Yunho, she had strange feelings for him aswell.

She didn't know what do do.

Ringggggggggg, ringgggggggggggggggg ringggggggggggg.

Her phone ringed, and it was Yunho.

"Yeoboseyo?" She answered

"HeeJussi, can we meet up in the park?" he asked

"Ye, is something wrong?" She asked worried.

"Ani, ani, I just want to tell you something in person.

"Okay, I'm on my way" She said and hanged up.

When she arrived at the park, she saw Yunho, sitting in a bench.

And he looked at her, and she walked to sit with him.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Saranghaeyo." He said and looked at her

She was shocked. Mwo? What did he just said?

Her heart was beating, fast.

He got up and was on his knees, got a red box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

She was confuesed, she didn't know what to do.

And then she thought, she would accept.

Yuchun would be happy for her right?

And then the word came out of her mouth.

"Yes" said said with a smile on her face. But was she making a mistake by marrying him?

But Yunho was a nice guy, and he is caring and loving, and she couldn't deny that she did in fact, like him.

But what about Yuchun? What would she do with the feelings towards Yuchun?

Maybe they will go away with the time.

Marrying Yunho, seemed like the right choice.

2 days later.

Ringgggggggggggggggg, ringggggggggggggggggg, ringgggggggggggggggg.

Her phone ringed, it was Yunchun.

"Yeoboseyo?" She said.

"HeeJussi! We need to talk" He said

"Mwo?" She asked

"Open the door, Im outside your house" He said.

She hanged up and went to open the door for him.

"Yuchun what happend?" She asked.

"Is it true?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"That you are getting married?" He said

"Uh.. Oh yes." She said.

"Why didn't you told me earlier silly!" He said smiling

"I thought you would have been mad at me" She said

"Wae? I'm so happy for you and Yunho" He said and gave her a big hug.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go answer it" Yuchun said and went for the door.

It was MinKyeong. With a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations to the future Mrs. Jung!" She yelled and hugged HeeJu

"Guys, I'm so happy for two things! HeeJu's weeding and Liliana is coming to visit!" MinKyeong said excited

"What? She's finally coming?" Yuchun asked

"Yes, she's coming next month, after HeeJu's wedding" MinKyeong said

'Well congratulations Kyeongah!" HeeJu said

"Yes, Congratulations MinKyeong!" Yuchun said smiling.

And time went by, HeeJu got married to Yunho.

And it was time to meet Liliana in the airport.

"Kyeongah! Please be careful on the way to the airport please! Yuchun you better take good care of her!" MinKyeong's mother said

"Ye, omma. Everything will be okay." MinKyeong said

"I will take care of her Omma" Yuchun said

And as they drove to the airport, the drive was long, but they were talking about how she would like Busan.

"Ya! Do you think she will be okay here in Korea?" Yuchun asked

"Ye, she speaks amazing korean, she will be fine" MinKyeong said.

And they arrived at the airport.

About 2 hours passed and no sign of Liliana.

MinKyeong was getting worried, and then there she was!

"Yuchunah! There she is!" She said

"Where?" He asked?

He couldn't see her face, her back was turned to them.

And suddenly, she turned and faced them. And his heart skipped a beat.

She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

He could hear all the men around them talk about how pretty was the girl visiting Korea.

And for some reason he hated it. He didn't like the fact of other men talking about her or even looking at her for that matter.

Why am I feeling this way!

As they started walking, MinKyeong went to catch up with her.

As she was getting closer and closer, Yuchun was getting nervous, and he was sweating like it was 103 degrees around him.

"Yuchun, this is my amazing Cuban friend Liliana" MinKyeong said

And there she was. Standing in front of him. The girl of his dreams.

The type of girl he would only dream about. Her eyes were so big and beautiful, she was short, but cute. Her hair so black and medium length, and she was just so adorable.

His thoughts got intorrupeted by her speaking to him.

"Oppa, I'm Liliana-eyo. Nice to meet you" She said giving him her hand for a shake, and her mouth showed a beautiful smile.

She was completely beautiful, as if she was perfect.

He grabbed her hand, and felt a feeling he never felt before. And he snatched his hand from hers.

"I'm sorry" He appologized.

Aish~! Now she's probably thinking I'm an idiot. Aghh you are stupid Park Yuchu... you know that? He was arguing with himself when MinKyeong spoked.

"Yuchun, come on, lets go to the car." MinKyeong said

"Woowwww~! Korea is beautiful! Incheon airport is so huge, compared to the Cuban ones." She said excited

Yuchun found himelf thinking if she had a boyfriend,,, and looking at her hands. And she had a ring... looked like an engagement ring to be exact. He shook his head, as if trying to get that thought out of his mind. She couldn't be engaged. She can't be.. Wait why do I can if she's engaged or not? I don't even know her. Why am I feeling this way?

"Yuchun hurryyyyyy" MinKyeong said

"Ye, ye. I'm coming" He said.

As they were driving back to Busan, MinKyeong and Liliana wouldnt stop talking.

Indeed she did speak very good Korean. He looked at her every 5 seconds through the review mirror in the car.

Could this be the feeling of Love he was experiencing right now?

Could he have fallen in Love at first sight with her?


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**Chapter 3: The Kiss**

"Lilissi~! Oh my god! I'm so excited you're here! I still can't believe you're here!" MinKyeong said

"I know Kyeongah! I still can't believe it myself! Finally here in Korea! The country of my dreams!" she said smiling out of joy.

Yuchun was looking at her, and she looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Ya~! Yuchun oppa, why are you looking at me like that? Like I'm some sort of a stranger." She said a little pissed.

Did he think she was weird? God,, know he's probably thinking I'm a moron !

Aish Liliana~, just up, just shut up!

"Lili?" MinKyeong asked.

"ye?" She said.

"You were thinking out loud... We heard everything you were saying" MinKyeong said trying not to laugh.

She looked at Yuchun and he was red as a tomato from the need to laugh.

Oh no... this can't be happening to me! Why me god! Why me!

This is great Liliana Olivares, greattt! You come visit Korea and all you do is make people think you are stupid! Aishhh

"Ya! Lilianassi, were you this slow in Cuba aswell? " Yuchun asked..

He knew it was a hurtful question. Why did he asked her that? Great Yuchun,, greatt~! First time she comes to Korea, and all you want to do is be rude to her? Aishh

"Ya! Yuchun ! Stop being rude to Lili!" MinKyeong said

"It's fine Kyeongah. I have learned that some korean guys are rude as him." She said giving Yuchun a death glare

"Ya! You ..!" Yuchun screamed.

This isn't how it's suppose to be going! We're suppose to be acting like we like each other.

Yuchun thought.

"We'r here!" MinKyeong said

"Ohh wow! Your house it's so pretty Kyeongah!" she said while getting out of the car.

"Yuchun oppa! where do you live?" She asked him, while holding his arm and looked at him.

He couldn't think, he couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe. The feel of her hands around his arm was a feeling he couldn't control. He fought the urge to pull her closer to him. What's happening to me?

Why do I feel this way about a girl whom I don't even know!

"Oppa?" She looked at him with her pretty big eyes.

"Uh? He asked, not knowing what to say, or what to answer for that matter. He didn't even know what she asked him.

"Oppa? Did you hear what said?" She asked

"Ani..." He said looking down on her, and slowly he felt his face lowering to her face.

"Ya! Yuchun! What do you think you're doing! Liliana is engaged to be married to her future husband Enrique!" MinKyeong screamed

Why didn't I step back... why did I see him getting closer to me and didn't back up. Why? What's happening to me... I'm going to be married in 1 month, and I cam to Korea for 15 days..

Oh god,,, these 15 days are going to be long! Liliana thought to herself

Why did I wanted to kiss her? Why didn't she back up? Did she want to kiss her? She's getting married... She's . . . getting married? Oh god, no! She's getting married! Yuchun thought to himself

3 Days later.

Yuchun had been acting weird around her. She started feeling things for him. Things she never felt for any guy, not even her soon to be husband... and this terrified her. What if she was falling in love with Yuchun? She couldn't... That's impossible. Besides she have to go back to Cuba, she'll probably never see him, just when she come to visit, and by that time she'll already be married. But why does she feel so protected around him? He's so tall, and his eyes hypnotize me. He's a man, in all the sense of the word. Aish! Shut up brain! Shut, shut, shut uppppp!

"Lili remember I'll be back at 7. Okay? Wait for me, tonight we are going to go to a club and dance!" MinKyeong said

"Ye, Kyeongah! Take care and see you soon" Liliana said

"Come one Pucho! Let's go for a walk!" Liliana said to Minkyeong's dog.

She found him so adorable, and considering the fact that she named her Korean friend's dog.

As they were walking, she felt like as if someone was folling them. She passed a corner , there was a man, then another and another. They were surounded.

Ah god,.. Oh my freaking god. This can't be happening! This isn't suppose to happend on my first trip to Korea! Shit... what am I going to do? Liliana thought

The men were getting closer.

"Hey there pretty lady. " One of them said

"You don't talk? Cat ate your tongue?" Another one said

Pucho was barking and attacking but he was small.. It was no use.

This men were going to kill them both. She closed her eyes tight.

And suddenly she heard a fight, punches, kicks.

She opend her eyes, and the men were gone.

But there was only one standing there.

"Yuchun?" She asked

OH god! Thank god! Yuchun's my hero!

"Are you stupid?" He asked, with a very angry tone

"Mwo?" She answered confuesed

"What are you walking around here all by yourself?" He asked still angry and getting closer.

When he got to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her. They got to MinKyeong's house. He was still holding on her hand.

"Yuchun, you can let go now.. I'm okay now, thanks to you" She said

He didn't let go, instead he grip on her hand got tighter.

Suddenly he pushed her against the wall, and place both of his hands on the side of her shoulders.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked angry

"I told you everything is okay now, I'm fine" She said

"Do you not notice what I feel for you? Are you oblivious to what you make me feel?" He asked.

He was lowering his head, so close to her, that she could feel his breath on her cheek and neck.

The smell of him, sexy , masculine, and possisive.

And she couldn't ignore his lips... oh those lips. And suddenly she wanted to kiss him, she wanted him to kiss her. But she knew that was wrong of her to think those things.

"Liliana, you make me feel things that I have never felt for any other woman in my life" he said getting closer to her face, if that was possible.

I don't think I'll control myself.. not anymore. And he didn't want to. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel how her luscious lips felt on his lips. He didn't care what would happend after he would kiss her. He didn't care, all he wanted to do was kiss her. He didn't want to kiss her, he need to kiss her.

Their lips were hairs appart. And she was sweating, her heart was beating like it was going to burst out of her chest. This is so wrong.. what are you doing Liliana! Snap out of it! You're going to get married next month!

And it happend. In a matter of seconds, his lips were on hers.

And she felt butterflies in her stomach, she felt . . . Happy.

He was kissing her, she was kissing him. It was wrong, but it felt so Right.

She let her hands travel all the way to his chest, and then to his neck. He had the sexiest neck, so masculine and powerful. He was powerful and demanding.

His arms were on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He was drunked by the smell of her, the feel of her agaisnt him, so close. He felt so possesive towards her, and the fact that she was going to marry another man was driving him insane. She was his, and he will not share with another man.

And front that moment , he was determined that her wedding with another man, will never occur.

Suddenly a gasp.

They both stopped kissing to see who it was... Min Kyeong.

Shit! This can't be happening... it's okay.. We''ll just act like this never happend.

I didn't even like the kiss, it was nothing special. She thought, but she knew she loved the kiss.

"What are you guys doing?" MinKyeong asked shocked.

"I ... uh.. well you see... Oh! Yuchun was giving me mouth to mouth because I was chocking on a... uh... rice! Yeah,, I was chocking on rice." She said blushing all the shades of red.

"Right, and I'm a 2 year old girl" MinKyeong said

"Lili, come with me. We need to talk" MinKyeong said and went to her room to wait for her.

Aish! Why me.. everything happends to me.

And she looked at him.

"I think it will be better if we forget this ever happend. Okay?" She said and left

But Yuchun had a smile on his face. He was determined.

She was going to be his.


End file.
